Inevitable Extrañarte
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Para Isabella García-Shapiro no deberían resultarle tan extraños los inventos y situaciones locas, pero desde que Phineas murió, todo fue diferente. Por eso, volver al pasado para intentar rescatarlo es algo totalmente fantástico, que nunca pensó que tenía que hacer, pero que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida para hacerlo.


**Después de leer unos fics sobre la muerte de un personaje principal, pensé de la nada que esa podía ser una buena idea. Aunque tenga una resolución diferente a la de tristeza, espero que la disfruten.**

**Gracias Nucico por tu fic y por la maravillosa idea.**

**Annie.**

* * *

**Inevitable Extrañarte:**

_Isabella miraba como Phineas y Ferb construían algo asombroso, común en la vida diaria de los chicos. _

— _¿Puedo ayudarlos? — Preguntó sonriendo calidamente._

— _De acuerdo. — Contestó su amigo pelirrojo. — Necesitaremos un equipo para colocar los asientos aquí. Después lo probaremos._

— _¡Genial! Traeré a mi tropa. — Gritó mientras abría la puerta del patio trasero. — ¡Ya vuelvo! _

_Phineas se dio vuelta al escucharla y la vio mientras cruzaba la calle. Ladeó la cabeza con el seño fruncido y luego lo vio._

_A unos metros de Isabella un auto avanzaba frenéticamente. Abrió los ojos desorbitado._

_— ¡Isabella espera! — Phineas corrió por el patio, pasó la puerta trasera y se paró en la acera al borde de la calle. — ¡Espera Isabella! — Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo con el seño fruncido, pero no se movió. — ¡Isabella!_

_Phineas corrió a su lado, y llegó al momento justo para empujarla de la cintura. Isabella calló de bruces sobre la acera de su casa y no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que escuchó el impacto de un auto contra algo, y un grito ahogado. Isabella se levantó trastabillando y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo desesperadamente._

_Allí estaba él, tirado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros más adelante de donde estaba, con un auto todo chocado el frente y…lleno de sangre por todos lados._

— _¡Phineas! — Gritó acercándose. — ¡Phineas por favor! ¡Ferb, Candace! ¡Auxilio! — Gritó desesperada por ayuda. Phineas estaba inconciente, y no daba señales de despertar pronto. — ¡Phineas despierta, por favor despierta! ¡Vuelve! ¡Déjame ayudarte de nuevo, déjame volver a ver todos los días tus proyectos! ¡Por favor Phineas! ¡Déjame intentar que te des cuenta de que te quiero una vez más! ¡Todavía no es tiempo de que te vallas! ¡No nos dejes! _

_Por parte del chico, Isabella solo vio que sonreía y luego como su rostro se distendía y relajaba y sus músculos dejaban de estar contraídos por el impacto. Su cuerpo se dejó ir y se sintió más pesado en los brazos de Isabella._

_"¡Phineas resiste!"_

_Phineas fue escuchando el leve rumor de su nombre llamado a gritos por parte de su amiga_

_"¡Te pondrás bien!"_

_Hasta que simplemente escuchó su nombre, y luego… no escuchó nada más._

_"¡Phineas!"_

* * *

Isabella bostezó mientras respondía a la décima pregunta de historia. Estaba cansada del colegio y esperaba ansiosa que llegaran las vacaciones para hacer algo más… relajante.

Aun así, y dispuesta a aprobar la materia decidió continuar estudiando mientras buscaba alguna canción que la acompañara en la aburrida tarea.

Era un miércoles por la tarde, y estaba en la universidad esperando el próximo período de clases, que sería en tres horas.

Vivir en una residencia universitaria había sido difícil cuando su madre se lo planteó, pero luego de considerarlo, no estaría mal vivir en un lugar ajeno a todas sus preocupaciones, y cambiar de ambiente le serviría para olvidar el espanto que aún la tenía presa.

Miró la pila de libros que tenía a un lado y contempló su nombre en las etiquetas. _Isabella García-Shapiro._ Le asombraba darse cuenta de que ese nombre, no le pertenecía. Desvió la mirada inevitablemente hacia la foto colgada en la pizarra donde anotaba los exámenes. Su cuarto en el campus era una locura de libros, papeles, anotaciones y apuntes por doquier, sin embargo, esa foto seguía manteniendo su esencia, como si a pesar del desorden, brillara para destacarse. Isabella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había costado años aceptar que él no estaría más y horas de terapia traducir ese sentimiento de un dolor desgarrador en una tristeza melancólica y nostálgica. Lo único que comprendió con el pasar de los años, era que la tristeza nunca se iría de su alma, pero que podría traducir ese sentimiento en dos cosas: Depresión o recuerdos nostálgicos. Y se decidió por este último, porque los años en los que había elegido depresión le había ido mucho peor que estos, en los que parecía ir recuperando su alegría.

El ruido de los puños sobre la puerta de madera de su habitación la sacó de la ensoñación y mientras se restregaba las lágrimas abrió la puerta.

Afuera, un chico de su misma edad, peliverde la miró preocupado. Con ese tipo de miradas que le das a alguien cuando entiendes su dolor, porque lo viviste en carne propia.

— ¡Hola Ferb! — Dijo ella con la voz quebrada pero llena de alegría. — Lo siento, es inevitable extrañarlo. — Su amigo asintió. — ¿Vienes a buscar tus libros? Pasa, los tengo sobre el escritorio. — Comentó lo más alegre que pudo. — Dios, este lugar es un caos, espera yo los busco, siéntate.

Mientras Isabella revolvía algunas pilas de libros y sacaba hojas viejas y nuevas de apuntes y tareas, trataba de normalizar su voz, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

— ¡Aquí están! — Contestó mirándolo, pero se encontró con su amigo Ferb, observando detenidamente la foto de su pizarra. Se acercó. — Es una linda foto ¿Verdad? — Él asintió, y ella empezó a lagrimear de nuevo. — Lo siento, pero, es imposible no echarlo de menos.

Ferb la miró detenidamente. Había entendido exactamente el sentimiento, porque él no solo perdió un amigo, si no, que perdió a su hermano.

— Dios, Phineas, es inevitable extrañarte.

Isabella lo miró tristemente. Las pocas veces que Ferb hablaba, lo hacía para decir algo sobre Phineas, su hermano muerto hace ocho años. Pero él, lejos de compartir el sentimiento de pena de Isabella la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese mismo brillo que tenían tanto él como su hermano, cuando construían algo.

Ferb simplemente le extendió un rollo gigante, y ella lo tomó desconfiada, cuando estaba por preguntar que demonios era eso, Ferb tomó sus libros y desapareció por la puerta.

Isabella abrió el rollo de papel y se encontró con planos gigantes, un invento antiguo, seguramente de las épocas de la niñez de Phineas y Ferb.

El título decía: "La Máquina del Tiempo" y abajo en el borde una nota con fecha de ese día.

"Cuando lo pienses... llámame."

* * *

Isabella trastabilló en la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola con violencia.

— ¡Ferb! ¡Ferb! — Gritó en medio del campus. Tenía puesta las pantuflas y su ropa del entrenamiento físico.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa? — La mano de su amiga la sobresaltó por detrás.

— ¡Ámbar! Me asustaste. ¿Viste a Ferb? — Preguntó desesperada.

— Eh si, recién salió de tu habitación con sus libros. Se fue al campus masculino. ¿Pasa algo?

Ámbar había sido la primera amiga que tuvo cuando llegó a la universidad, y ella fue quien le dio la bienvenida en el lugar, y la que no dejó que siguiera sumida en la depresión. Si bien no sabía toda la historia de Isabella, sí sabía sobre la muerte de Phineas Flynn, hermano de Ferb Fletcher, a quien no llegó a conocer.

Isabella la miró con tristeza. Probablemente si estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que Ferb le propuso, que lo estaba, su relación con Ámbar cambiaría drásticamente. Quizás nunca la volvería a ver en su vida.

— Ámbar, tengo que encontrarlo ahora, pero… quiero que sepas que fuiste mi mejor amiga y que nunca te voy a olvidar. — Su amiga frunció el seño mirándola con desconcierto. — No puedo explicártelo, pero gracias. Por todo. — Isabella se acercó a abrazarla con fuerza. — Te voy a extrañar.

Y una vez que se dio la vuelta, no se permitió mirar atrás.

— ¡Espera Isabella! — Gritó Ámbar consternada. — Las cosas parecen ir mal…

Isabella entró a trote en el campus masculino, y cuando divisó a uno de sus antiguos amigos corrió a verlo.

— ¡Baljeet! — El nombrado se dio vuelta a verla ladeando la cabeza. Isabella estaba tan cansada de correr que tuvo que pararse a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¡Isabella! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien… — Jadeó cansada. — ¿Has visto a Ferb?

— Si, entró en su habitación recién, sabes cual es ¿No? — Ella asintió y salió corriendo hasta estrellarse sobre el número metálico que decoraba la puerta de su amigo peliverde. — ¡Ferb! — Gritó aporreando la puerta con la mano en la que no tenía el mapa. — ¡Ferb! ¡Ferb! Lo he pensado, por favor abre.

Del otro lado se escuchó la cerradura girar y su amigo salió mirándola con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Entonces pasa. — Comentó dejándola entrar.

Isabella extendió el mapa sobre suelo ni bien se sentó. Estaba demasiado arrugado por la tensión y los nervios que la habían llevado corriendo hasta la habitación de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? — Preguntó cansada.

— No te preocupes. Llevo tiempo haciéndolo. Eran mapas de Phineas, por lo que la mayor parte solo los podía entender él. Los encontré en algunas cajas viejas que dejé en casa antes de venir a la universidad. Me costó un par de meses tratar de adivinar a lo que se referían los planos, pero una vez que todo estuvo en orden, la construcción fue lo más simple.

— ¿Y donde está? Me imagino que no lo construiste en tu habitación…

— Por supuesto que no. Está en el laboratorio. Se supone que es mi proyecto para Ingeniería Científica, y aproveché el lugar y las herramientas para dejar todo ahí sin que nadie lo sospeche.

— ¿Te quedarás sin proyecto después de esto? No podrás presentar una máquina del tiempo, revolucionaría todo.

— Isabella… — Contestó Ferb con dulzura. — Si estamos aquí para usar la máquina, es probable que cuando volvamos, este no sea nuestro futuro.

Con cautela a la noche ambos viejos amigos se escabulleron hasta el laboratorio de Ingeniería Científica. Isabella miraba con desconfianza los pasillos vacíos y obscuros que nunca le habían gustado.

Con suerte si este disparatado plan funcionaba, no tendría que verlos más.

_Estaría con él._

Ferb abrió la puerta cerrada con llave tan fácilmente que Isabella creyó que estaba abierta. Simplemente con una tarjeta falseó la cerradura y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro cerraron la puerta con llave para que nadie los encontrara.

— ¿Cómo es esto? — Susurró Isabella acercándose a la máquina de su amigo. — Es esta ¿No?

— Si, cubrimos los inventos cuando nos vamos del laboratorio, pero en general el mío siempre esta tapado. No quería que nadie lo viera.

Ferb quitó la tela que cubría la máquina y ambos observaron con asombro lo magnífica que se veía. Igual que cuando la reconstruyeron hace tantos años…

— Isabella… — La llamó. La nombrada lo miró asustada. — Esto no es un juego, cuando volvamos este no será nuestro futuro. No nos encontraremos con esto, serán totalmente diferentes nuestras vidas. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu futuro?

No hizo falta pensar mucho. Isabella siempre supo que responder a esa clase de preguntas.

— Por supuesto que si Ferb. Siempre lo estuve.

No hizo falta más palabras. Su amigo pulsó los botones que ella reconoció como nuevos y ambos se sentaron.

— Volvamos ocho años atrás.

La máquina empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y luego sintió como se mareaba e instantáneamente aparecía en otro lugar.

Miró desconcertada a su alrededor. Estaba… ¿En su barrio? ¿Ocho años atrás? Para Isabella García-Shapiro no deberían resultarle tan extraños los inventos y situaciones locas, pero desde que Phineas murió, todo fue diferente. Por eso, volver al pasado para intentar rescatarlo es algo totalmente fantástico, que nunca pensó que tenía que hacer, pero que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida para hacerlo.

— ¡Ferb estamos a dos cuadras de casa!

— Ve tú, yo tengo que quedarme cuidando que nada le pase a la máquina.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó desorbitada. La idea de ir sola la asustaba.

— No pasa nada Isabella, todo estará bien. — Miró su reloj buscando la hora del momento. — ¡Tienes que apurarte, pasará dentro de poco!

Isabella se despidió corriendo, y una parte de ella reía pensando en que no creía que sería capaz de correr de esa manera dos veces en un día. Corrió media cuadra, una, una y media… y cuando divisó la puerta de atrás de la casa Flyn-Flethcer abrirse y a una versión de ella misma de chica salir canturreando, corrió con más fuerzas.

Y ahora lo entendía. Ver la situación desde fuera parecía ser totalmente diferente a vivirla. Ella nunca vio el auto venir. Fue Phineas que cuando la miró disimuladamente, pudo prever el terrible accidente.

— ¡Isabella espera! — Phineas corrió por el patio, pasó la puerta trasera y se paró en la acera al borde de la calle. — ¡Espera Isabella! — Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo con el seño fruncido, pero no se movió. — ¡Isabella!

Y cuando se estaba por lanzar para salvarla, una Isabella de dieciocho años lo empujó para atrás.

— ¡Quítate Phineas! — Le gritó a la vez que corría, levantaba a la Isabella de diez años en brazos y caían en la acera de enfrente. El coche, tratando de frenar, se estrelló contra la verja de la casa de Phineas.

Isabella suspiró aliviada. Se levantó ayudando a su versión del pasado mientras buscaba a Phineas con la mirada. Él atravesó la calle y llegó hasta ellas. Estaba tan asustado y preocupado que ni siquiera miró a quien salvó a Isabella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó abrazándola. La Isabella de dieciocho sonrió calidamente. _Lo había conseguido._

— Muchas gracias. — Dijo la niña que casi fue golpeada por el auto. Y por primera vez los dos menores la miraron. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Tu… eres… te pareces… — Phineas no podía articular una frase junta y su amiga menos, se quedó en total silencio. — ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Bella. — Contestó sonriendo. — Tengo dieciocho años. — Phineas la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Bella? ¿No serás…? ¿Te conocemos?

— No creo.

— Pero sabías mi nombre. Cuando estaba por lanzarme a la calle me llamaste por mi nombre.

— Yo si te conozco Phineas, ¿Quién no te conoce a ti o a tu hermano Ferb? Pero ustedes a mi no.

— ¿Por qué te pareces a mí? — Intervino por primera vez Isabella de diez años.

— No es relevante. Lo importante es que tu estás bien ¿No?

— Si, pero…

— Me tengo que ir. Me esperan en casa. — Susurró mirando la hora, y el cielo que empezaba a turbarse por su presencia en el pasado. — Adiós muchachos. — Se estaba dando vuelta cuando la vocecita de Phineas la detuvo.

— ¿Volveremos a verte? — Isabella sonrió ampliamente y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

— Seguro Phineas. Tal vez en un par de años. Adiós.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con Ferb, aunque también corría para que el viento le arranque las lágrimas de felicidad y de dolor por volver a ver a Phineas, al menos de chico. Como la última vez que lo vio.

Divisó a Ferb unos metros antes y le agitó la mano. Sus lágrimas habían manchado su suave mejilla y transparentado sus ojos. Ferb se alarmó.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? — Ella sonrió emocionada a la vez que su autocontrol se quebrara y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos.

— Si Ferb, lo conseguí. _Está vivo._

Ferb sonrió emocionado y la abrazó. Ambos permanecieron un segundo pensando en como afectaría a su vida este cambio tan brusco.

— Volvamos. — Dijo él subiéndose a la máquina.

— Volvamos. — Corroboró ella. — Volvamos a nuestro futuro de verdad.

Ferb pulsó los botones de nuevo y la máquina volvió a hacer ese ruido extraño que mareó a Isabella. Pronto aparecieron en un callejón de una ciudad. Ambos se bajaron desconcertados.

— ¿No deberíamos haber vuelto a la universidad?

— Isabella, todo cambió. Que Phineas haya vivido quizá ocasionó que nosotros nunca fuéramos a esa universidad.

Ferb accionó el modo "oculto" de la máquina del tiempo, en la que nadie podía verla.

— Estaremos bien mientras tengamos la máquina y podamos volver. — Comentó el peliverde mientras salían a la calle principal.

Cuando se encontraron en la vereda, se asombraron al percatarse de que el paisaje no había cambiado demasiado a comparación de cómo era en el pasado. En el tiempo en que vivían ellos sin Phineas toda la ciudad era diferente, pero sin su muerte, el barrio parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

— Ferb, estamos en la esquina, allá están nuestras casas. — Comentó la chica nerviosamente.

Ambos caminaron cautelosos hasta que Isabella se giró sobre sus pasos en un intento de calmar su nerviosismo y se chocó con una mujer.

— ¡Lo siento! — La escuchó decir. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si, gracias. — Comentó, pero cuando posó la vista sobre ella se asombró. — ¿Ámbar? — La nombrada frunció el seño.

— Si Bella, ¿Quién más? — Contestó riendo. — No esperaba encontrarte acá. Pensé que estabas estudiando a esta hora.

— ¿Estudiando?

— ¿Estas bien Bella? — Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. — Bueno no importa. ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba, Phineas te estaba buscando.

— ¿Ph…Phineas? ¿Dónde? Es decir… ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde más? En su casa tontita. Eres su vecina, deberías saberlo. Me tengo que ir, lo siento, ¡Nos vemos a la noche! — Gritó desapareciendo en la esquina.

— ¿A la noche? — Preguntó al aire, pues no había nadie que le contestara.

— Vamos Isabella, sigamos. — Ferb la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la calle de sus casas. Él entró por la puerta de atrás, temeroso, pero lo más seguro que pudo. El corazón de Isabella bombeaba tan fuerte que pensaba que se saldría del pecho.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estaban! Los estuve buscando.

Ferb e Isabella se paralizaron y ambos se dieron vuelta al escucharlo.

_¡Phineas!_

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? — Preguntó frunciendo el seño. Luego expresó la más cálida sonrisa. — Ferb, mamá te busca para organizar lo de hoy a la noche. Candace vendrá con Jeremy y su panza de embarazada a ver a Isabella.

— ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo porque tonta? ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

De pronto todo le pareció absurdo. ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Lo olvidó? Y mágicamente, haciendo cuentas se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Hoy era su cumpleaños. El número diecinueve. Pero estuvo pensando tanto en Phineas y en su plan para volverlo a la vida, que lo había olvidado.

— Ah si, lo siento. Me había olvidado.

— ¿De tu cumpleaños? Siempre tan distraída.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el distraído. — Contestó tratando de reírse un poco. Estaba impactada por estar ahí con él.

— Es verdad que si era distraído. Pero fuiste tu la que te encargaste hacer desaparecer ese defecto. — Isabella frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, no te hagas la interesante. Yo todavía me acuerdo de esa tarde hace dos años. ¿Cómo fue que lo dijiste? "_Eres un distraído, porque nunca te has dado cuenta de que te amo" _¿Fue así o no? — Preguntó burlón mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Phineas sabía de sus sentimientos? Era un futuro raro…

Isabella se sonrojó violentamente, pero creyó que moriría cuando el pelirrojo se acercó con la sonrisa más sincera y cálida del mundo y tomó su mano.

— Menos mal que me lo dijiste. Si no nunca hubiera despertado de mi ensoñación. — Comentó antes de besarla. Isabella abrió los ojos desmesurados. Phineas la estaba… besando, ¡Besando! Y se sentía tan… cálido, suave, hermoso…

No pensó que Phineas sería su novio en el futuro.

— Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella. — Susurró juntando sus frentes cariñosamente.

Los pasos de Ferb salir al patio trasero los interrumpió.

Phineas se dio vuelta para verlo, y se acercó a su lado.

— Hey Ferb, no sabes, tengo nuevas ideas, ayer hice los planos, pero estuve tan ocupado planeando el cumpleaños de Isabella que no tuve tiempo de más.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó totalmente confundido su hermano.

— ¡Que ya se lo que vamos a hacer mañana! — Contestó emocionado.

Isabella los miró desde lejos y escuchó a la madre de Phineas hablar con la suya en la casa. Dios, tanta felicidad no entraba en su cuerpo.

— Ya le avisamos a las ex exploradoras, a Baljeet, Bufor, Ámbar, ¿Nos falta alguien más? — La charla de su madre, y su…_ ¿suegra? _era sobre su cumpleaños. Y escuchar el nombre de sus amigos la emocionó.

Se quedó mirando a Phineas que hablaba con ímpetu a Ferb sobre sus planes. Al parecer nada había cambiado.

Instantáneamente se llevó una mano a sus labios. Bueno… _algo_ había cambiado.

Ferb le sonrió disimuladamente e Isabella le correspondió. Luego empezó a acercarse a ellos con emoción.

— Ey, _¿Qué están haciendo?_


End file.
